Background can be obtained from the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
______________________________________ 3058565 3983988 4730718 4880099 3138238 4372435 4746003 4913277 3921786 4598815 4792034 ______________________________________
One object of this invention is to provide a new diverter that is comparitively simple to make and install and which can be powered by the conveyor line shaft for positive divertor action.